1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices, which provides a teaching method for geometric concepts relating to the circumference of a circle and for determining the value of the constant π(3.14). Across the nation, schools are going through a major reform in their math and science curriculum to bring education standards up to par. The facts show that there is an achievement gap between blacks and whites in mathematics and science. In 1999, when the latest National Assessment of Education Progress (NAEP) test was administered, large differences remained between average scores for blacks and Hispanics on the one hand, versus whites and Asians on the other. Nationally, the achievement gap did not narrow at all during the 1990s. In reading and math, gaps separating poor and minority students from others actually widened at most grade levels and remained the same or dropped only slightly at others (The Education Trust). By the end of grade 4, African American, Latino and poor students of all races are already about two years behind other students. By the time they reach grade 8, they are about three years behind. By the time they reach grade 12, if they do so at all, minority students are about four years behind other young people. The mathematics and science skills of 17-year-old African American and Latino students are similar to those of 13-year-old white students. African Americans and Latinos obtain college degrees at only half the rate of white students. The partnerships between government agency, industry, academia and private organizations are trying to address these issues along with many others. This invention provides a method for teaching the geometric concepts of a circle.
2) Prior Art
The prior art consists of teaching the theory and equations for the geometry of a circle. Lessons primarily consist of a mathematical explanation for the circumference of a circle showing that C=πD or C=2πr. Demonstrations might include using a string or wire and placing it around the circumference of a circle. And then measure the length of the diameter and multiply it by 3.14 showing that it is about the same length as the string or wire. The present invention, as distinguished from the prior art, provides a device that clearly demonstrates that 3.14 diameter of a circle will fit around the circumference of that circle and that 6.28 radius of a circle will fit around the circumference of that circle. None of the prior art uses a device or tool that provides a circular ring, along with diameter bars or radius bars that will fit around the circumference showing the relationship of π and the diameter, or π and the radius to the circumference of the circle.